King of the Iron Fist
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Naruto and Lee get sent on a mission to infiltrate the Mishima Zaibatsu, but little does Naruto know that someone has taken a interest in him. Will they be able to prevent a global disaster? pairings are: Narutox? maybe Asuka or Christie?
1. Chapter 1

Well here's my try and a Naruto/Tekken crossover

Wish me luck...i think I'll need it

-sees a lawyer-

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, TEKKEN, OR ANY CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THIS FIC.

-lawyer starts to walk off then I hit him with a chakra enhanced punch-

ON WITH THE SHOW

Chapter 1: King of Iron Fist Tournament begins...

Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki to the Kyubi no Kitsune, was now 17 yrs old waiting outside the Hokage's office to be briefed on his next mission when his long time friend Rock Lee walked up to him.

"Yosh Naruto my youthful friend how are you on this most youthful of days," Rock Lee shouted, rather loudly.

"I'm doing alright Lee," Naruto answered " you?"

As usual Lee felt the need to make how he felt about the day known to the world and everyone in it.

"YOSH! I feel so youthful this day that I feel like I could scale the Hokage monument with my bare hands," Lee answered, "and if can not do that I shall do 200 sit ups, and if I can not do that I shall do sixty laps around Konoha on wearing 200 pound weights, and if I cannot do that..."

At that moment, and much to Naruto's relief, both Naruto and Lee got called into the Hokage's office for their mission briefing. Sitting at her desk as usual was Lady Tsunade, to the right was Shizune, and to the left was Sakura, Tsunade's apprentice. Naruto didn't even bother giving Sakura a glance, ever since he brought Saskue back things fell right back into the cycle they had when they were twelve Saskue ignores them both, Sakura fauns over Saskue, and Naruto gets hit every two minutes because of some comment about Saskue being lame, so eventually it got to the point Naruto gave up.

'_If she wants to die old and alone because of the Uchiha so be it_,' Naruto thought to himself, as he readied himself to hear what his next mission was.

"Recently the leadership of the Mishima Zaibatsu has changed," Tsunade stated, Naruto and Lee just shrugged.

"What's that got to do with us," Naruto asked calmly, he got worried the minute he saw the look on Tsunade's face.

"The new leader goes by the name Jin Kazama and he has declared war on the world," Tsunade answered, "your mission is to infiltrate the Mishima Zaibatsu and find out why."

"How do you expect us to do that baa-chan," Naruto asked, causing a tick mark to appear on Tsunade's forehead at being called "Granny".

"The head of the Mishima Zaibatsu has also announced that a tournament for the best fighters in the world will be held in Tokyo, Japan," Tsunade answered, "simply say you're there to compete in the tournament."

"OK and why did you pick us," Lee asked curiously.

"Because you two are the best taijutsu fighters I have in the village at the moment," Tsunade answered, "do you accept the mission?"

At first the two just sat there a moment and thought over, and for Naruto that's a shock, until Naruto got his trademark fox-like grin on his face.

"You can count on my Tsunade baa-chan," Naruto announced loudly.

"If my youthful friend Naruto is going to participate then I shall too," Lee announced, striking his nice guy pose. Tsunade smiled and threw them two three inch by one inch lamenated objects at them.

"Knew you'd accept," Tsunade said, " those are passes to get you into the tournament."

Naruto and Lee nodded before putting the passes in their supply pouches and walking out of the Hokage's office to prepare for their mission.

Meanwhile at Mishima Zaibatsu HQ...

Jin Kazama was sitting in a chair looking over all the people who would be participating in the next King of Iron Fist tournament when a name and a photo caught his eye. The photo was of a teen with spikey blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, tan skin, and whisker marks on his cheeks.

'_Hmmmm Naruto Uzumaki_,' Jun thought as he clicked on the picture. Immediately Naruto's life story was revealed to Jin, who promptly began reading it. About halfway through a smirk came across Jin's face.

'_He will be the perfect opponent_,' Jin thought, before getting up and making the final preparations for the upcoming tournament. About five minutes later the janitor came threw and was about to shut the computer down when he saw a picture of Naruto with a rasengan in hand as he charged at Saskue Uchiha who had a chidori in hand.

Two weeks later in Tokyo, Japan...

Naruto and Lee had arrived in Tokyo and had checked into a hotel when someone ran into Naruto. Looking at the person who had run him over Naruto was surprised to see a girl no older than he was with brown hair that went to her jaw, light brown eyes, blue V-cut shirt that exposed to her midriff, a black and silver unzipped jacket, a black belt with silver buckles on it every so often, silver shorts that stopped just below her butt, blue, black, and silver boots with blue socks, and armguards that followed the same color scheme as her boots.

"Hey watch it bub," the girl shouted at him, Naruto just looked a little confused at what had just happened.

"Hey you knocked me over," Naruto shouted back, causing the girl to get an angry look on her face. The girl hopped and immediately began glaring at Naruto who immediately began glaring back. They both immediately popped up and began glaring daggers at each other until Lee stepped in.

"Now, now you two," Lee said stepping in between the two, "no need for your youthfulness to be clouded by your anger."

Needless to say that statement caused more then good as he was promptly pushed out of the way and the two continued to glare each other like they were rivals since birth. Eventually they both stopped glaring at each other and just sneered.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said extending the his hand.

"Asuka Kazama," the girl said shaking his hand.

Back in Konoha...

Tsunade had just finished her latest round of paperwork when Sakura Haruno, Saskue Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake came into her office.

"Where's Naruto," Kakashi asked, his one visible eye glaring at the hokage. Tsunade just sighed and pushed what paperwork she was going to work on off to the side.

"I sent him on a mission," Tsunade answered calmly, causing two quirked eyebrows while Sakura just looked out the window, which caught the attention of Saskue and Kakashi.

"Sakura what aren't you telling us," Saskue asked, glaring at Sakura with a vengeance. Tsunade sent a fierce glare at the Uchiha in turn, who promptly flinched and backed up to the door.

"Well if the two of you must know I sent Naruto and Lee on a mission to infiltrate the Mishima Zaibatsu," Tsunade shouted at them, causing Saskue to become envious and Kakashi to get a worried look.

"But why would you send him," Kakashi asked, "does he even have a cover story?"

"Their cover story is that they are participating in the King of Iron Fist tournament," Tsunade answered, " and the reason I sent them is because they were the only two taijutsu specialists available at the time."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Saskue said all hint of worry gone, "I am the best Taijutsu fighter in the village why didn't you send me?"

"Because Uchiha lest you forgotten your probation isn't over yet," Tsunade shouted, slamming her fist against the desk, " and if I had decided your punishment your head would be on pike in the middle of the town square."

After that the three ninja left in a hurry while Tsunade grabbed a bottle full of sake that was in a hidden drawer in desk.

"Something tells me I'm going to need this," Tsunade said to no one in particular as she down the bottle.

Meanwhile with Jin...

'_It seems my cousin has found herself a little playmate,_' Jin thought to himself as he saw the security tape from the hotel. Walking away from the monitor Jin once again looked over who all would be competing in the King of Iron Fist tournament. Once again the only competitor that caught his eye was Naruto Uzumaki.

'_What is it about him that's so special_,' Jin thought as he looked over Naruto's profile again and again. He was an orphan, lived on his own for most of his life, fought his best friend, studied under someone called Jiraiya, brought his friend back, and was entering the King of Iron Fist tournament for unknown reasons. Walking back to his throne he calmly sat down and began mulling over what Naruto so special.

The next day...

All the participants for the 6th annual King of Iron Fist tournament and everyone was waiting to see who their opponents would be and what Jin Kazama, current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, had to say. About five minutes after the last fighter got to the arranged meeting point Jin made his appearance on the balcony overlooking the fighters.

"You are all gathered here to participate in the 6th annual King of Iron Fist tournament," Jin announced, with his face appearing on several giant screens around the pavilion along his voice being blasted through loud speakers, "the winner of the tournament shall receive a hundred million dollar cash prize and the title of World's Strongest."

Immediately he was met with a standing ovation from most of the congregation there, before he swept his hand to a large screen to the immediate right of the the balcony.

"Now to see who your opponents will be," Jin said as the board light up and the names of all the fighters appeared.

1st round match ups

Rock Lee vs Marshal Law

Eddy Gordo vs King

Asuka Kazama vs Emilie De Rochefort

Naruto Uzumaki vs Yoshimitsu

Heihachi Mishima vs Kazuya Mishima

Raven vs Bryan Fury

Christie Monterio vs Ling Xiaoyu

Nina Williams vs Anna Williams

Lee Chaolan vs Lei Wulong

Bruce Irvin vs Hwoarang

Lars Alexandersson vs Jeffery Angel

Marcus Ryukyu vs Paul Phoenix

Julia Chang vs Misty

Everyone looked at the board and memorized who their opponents were and there was one who was quite curious about his opponent.

'_Naruto Uzumaki,_' Yoshimitsu thought ponderously, '_where have I heard that name before._'

"You have your opponents," Jin announced, "report to your designated fighting area."

After that Jin turned and walked back into the building and disappeared. Looking to see where they would be fighting at Lee would be fighting in a dojo and Naruto would be fighting at some kind of temple.

'_I'm ready_,' Naruto thought as he shunshined to the temple, '_for whatever this tournament has to throw at me_.'

How do you like it?

Guess which two characters are the OCs.

What is Jin's interest in Naruto?

Next chapter: first round fights and victors.

Warning: This next part is in case this story does well enough to warrant me doing a Tekken Tag Tournament fanfic.

Naruto and Asuka as partners: Entrance: Naruto has his arms stretched and is cracking his neck while Asuka does some stretches.

Partner Moves: Bone Breaker: Asuka rapidly punches the opponent then Naruto does the Uzumaki barrage.

Victory pose: Naruto swipes his thumb below his mouth and Asuka presses her back against his as they do a thumbs up.

"They never stood a chance," Naruto.


	2. First round fights and victories

So I've gotten all positive feed back on the first chapter.

More partners to come if this story goes where I want it to.

-sees lawyer-

I do not own Naruto, Tekken or any characters that are not Ocs

-shoots the lawyer with Devil Jin's laser-

BTW Saskue never killed Itachi in this fic.

ON WITH THE SHOW

Chapter 2: First Round FIGHT!

Naruto was standing in front of the temple waiting for his opponent when he decided to go through his taijutsu, eventually getting so fast that his fists and feet seemed like a blur. Hearing a clapping noise Naruto turned to see someone with a demonic looking mask on their face, red violet armor with what looked like a rib cage covering their chest, and weird whip chain like things coming from their back.

"My my your skills are impressive," the figure said, pulling out two katanas and getting into a fighting stance.

"Who are you," Naruto asked, getting into his taijutsu stance.

"I am Yoshimitsu," the figure said, gripping their swords tightly.

"Round one," said a female voice over hidden loud speakers, "Get Ready...FIGHT!"

After the voice said fight Yoshimitsu charged at Naruto and began swinging his katanas. Naruto, not knowing what else to do, began ducking and dodging with the blades just barely missing him. Finally seeing an opening Naruto punched Yoshimitsu in his mask, causing a crack to form, and then he followed it up with a kick to the stomach. Now just the punch would have knocked out any regular man, and the kick would have left them winded, but what surprised Yoshimitsu wasn't the force behind the punch, or the speed or the power behind it, it was the fact that for once someone had actually cracked his mask.

"Hmmmm impressive," Yoshimitsu said, pulling his hand away from his mask and pointing to the crack, "who taught you to fight like that?"

"Several people," Naruto answered, before getting back in his taijutsu stance. Yoshimitsu nodded and got back into his fighting stance and charged, this time knocking Naruto to the ground, and he swung both his swords at ground and waist level. Now Naruto realized he had one of two options, gets cut in half on the ground or jump between the blades, making the sensible decision Naruto propped his hands beside his head and kicked up, using his hands to propel him, effectively sending him between the two blades. Now Yoshimitsu knew there was something familiar about the boy, because he taught that move to very few people, but he still didn't know what was so familiar about him. Naruto, seeing Yoshimitsu, decided to take advantage of the situation and kicked his opponent in the back, sending Yoshimitsu sprawling onto the ground. When Yoshimitsu got up however he couldn't see his opponent anywhere turning around Naruto still wasn't there.

"Now where did he go," Yoshimitsu said aloud, his question was answered by a strong right hook to the jaw, effectively ending the first round of their match.

Back in Konoha...

Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Saskue, Hinata, Kiba, and Yamato were all gathered around a TV watching the first round of the King of Iron Fist tournament. When they saw Naruto's match come up it was as if the entire room held it's breath. When the first round was over everyone's jaws were on the floor. It was about thirty seconds later that Tsunade turned to Kakashi and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Who taught him to fight like that," Tsunade asked, all Kakashi could do was shrug.

"I don't know," Kakashi answered, looking at the finishing blow, "but whoever taught it to him was damn good."

Silently nodding in agreement the eight people turned and began the TV again.

With Jin...

'_Hmmmm impressive_,' Jin thought as he viewed the finishing blow over and over again, '_he hid just below Yoshimitsu then came up with a right hook_.'

Looking up from the computer he was at he began thinking the same thing everyone else around the world was thinking.

'_Who is Naruto Uzumaki?_' Jin thought looking off into space, '_and who taught him to fight like that?_'

Back with Naruto...

Naruto was feeling a little bit more confident with him self and looked down at Yoshimitsu, noticing the crack in his mask was beginning to spread. Yoshimitsu then got up and began shaking his head, causing a small chunk of the mask to fall off revealing almost porcelain colored skin.

"Congratulations you are the first person to break my mask in a long time," Yoshimitsu said, tearing his mask away to reveal pale skin that was almost see through, black matted hair, and dark black eyes.

"Itachi is that you," Naruto said in disbelief, not entirely believing his eyes, even rubbing them for good measure.

"Why Naruto you don't recognize your big brother," Itachi asked, stretching his arms out as wide as they would go. Naruto smiled and hugged his "brother" like it was the most natural thing on earth.

"Get Ready for round two," the voice announced over the loud speakers, quickly splitting apart Itachi put on a new mask and Naruto got a big smile on his face.

"This is gonna be fun," Naruto said, as he heard a chuckle come from beneath the mask.

"Round Two ready fight," the voice announced, this time Yoshimitsu/Itachi just stood there with both his swords at the ready. They stood there for staring each other down until they both charged at each other. Yoshimitsu/Itachi began swinging his swords at Naruto with blinding speed. Naruto was still somehow managing to duck and dodge the blades for a good thirty seconds before Yoshimitsu scored a cut across Naruto's leg. Now thinking quickly Naruto disengaged his opponent and began thinking of a way to take him down.

'_That's it_,' Naruto thought as he charged at Itachi with all the speed he could muster.

"You must be foolish," Yoshimitsu said, as he swung his katanas in a sideways arc. Naruto jumped over the blades and did a spinning ax kick to the top of Yoshimitsu's head, sending the samurai dace first into the ground. Groaning Yoshimitsu just barely got his chin off the ground when Naruto kicked him in the chin sending him off the ground, with his blades falling from his grasp, and began rapidly punching Yoshimitsu in the stomach, chest, and head, and then Naruto ended the combo with another spinning ax kick to the head. When Yoshimitsu hit the ground he tried to get back up only to collapse again and let out a tired sigh.

"Winner of this match NARUTO UZUMAKI," the voice shouted, Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"It was a good fight," Naruto said, with a smile on his face.

Back in Konoha...

Everyone's jaws were on the floor at what had just happened, Naruto Uzumaki, Dead Last at the academy, just had a very decisive victory in his first round of the tournament. After about thirty seconds of sitting there dumbstruck Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato, Kiba, and Sai, who came in halfway through the match, let out a cheer that shook Konoha to it's very foundation. While Kakashi smiled, before turning and glaring at Saskue and Sakura.

"You two always wondered what Naruto was capable of," Kakashi said harshly, before pointing to the screen, "that's what he is capable of."

"He got lucky," Sakura said snobbishly, sticking her nose up in the air haughtly. That statement was immediately met with a very, very angry Tsunade, who promptly delivered a chakra enhanced punch right to Sakura's jaw.

"Naruto didn't need luck to beat Neji," Tsunade said angerly to Sakura, " he didn't need luck to beat Gaara, he didn't need luck to beat Kabuto, and he didn't need luck to beat your precious Uchiha."

"Sakura," Saskue called, with just a obvious hint of malice in his voice, "until you show Naruto some respect the odds of me dating you are going to be zero."

Saskue then walked out of the room leaving a stunned Sakura and a proud Kakashi.

With Jin...

'_Most impressive indeed_,' Jin thought as he watched Naruto's match over and over again, '_he is almost on par with me_.'

Jin smiled as he once again watched the match video and examined every second of it, right down to the muscle movement.

"He just might be the opponent I have been looking for," Jin said to no one in particular as he once again watched Naruto's match.

Back with Naruto...

Naruto had just stumbled into the hotel tiredly after his match when Yoshimitsu put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a pat.

"You did good Naruto," Yoshimitsu compliemented the boy, " but remember if you want to beat the other people in this tournament then you'll need more training, and I know someone who might be able to help you."

Naruto nodded sharply before tiredly sitting in a comfortable chair in the hotel lobby and going to sleep. About an hour later Naruto woke up to Lee shaking him violently, almost causing him to have whiplash.

"What do you want Lee," Naruto asked, letting a yawn escape from his mouth.

"Naruto my youthful friend I heard you won your first match," Lee announced in his usual loud voice, to which Naruto just nodded, " I too have won my first match."

"That's great Lee now can I get some sleep," Naruto said, before leaning back in the chair, and going back to sleep. About two hours later Naruto woke up and went to his room to take a bath. Once he got out he was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a fox on the front, baggy cargo pants, and orange and black running shoes.

'_Ok now what to do_,' Naruto said as he stood in the lobby wondering what he should do.

"Saw your match," said a sultry female voice off to his left, "it was absolutely amazing."

Turning quickly Naruto saw a girl standing about 5'11" with beautiful tan skin, amazing brown hair tied back in a ponytail, deep brown eyes, and she was wearing a low cut shirt that showed a promising amount of cleveage, tight blue jeans that looked like she had to be sown into them, and white high heels, needless to say Naruto's tounge was almost dragging the floor. The girl giggled a little causing Naruto to immediately put his tounge back in his mouth and look sheepish.

"My name's Christie," the girl said, extending her hand.

"Mine's Naruto," Naruto said shaking the girl's hand.

"You're new here aren't you," Christie asked politely, Naruto sighed before nodding his head.

"Yeah you wouldn't happen to know anyplace I can go for fun around here would you," Naruto asked curiously, to which the girl nodded with a smile.

"I know the perfect place," Christie said, immediately grabbing Naruto's arm and leading him out the door.

Well how did you like seeing Naruto in action?

Who were the winners of round one?

Warning: This next part is in case this story does good enough for me to warrant writing a Naruto/ Tekken Tag crossover

Naruto and Lee as partners: Entrance: Naruto looks around for Lee, who does a Dynamic Entry. Naruto walks over and hits Lee on the head.

Tag move: Lotus Barrage: Naruto uses his clones to kick the opponent into the air where Lee performs a Hidden Lotus.

Victory pose: Naruto puts his hands behind his head and smiles while Lee does his nice guy pose.

"Our flames of youth have outshone yours," Lee

-Naruto deadpans-

"Shut up Lee," Naruto


	3. Fun and Training?

Aaaaaaaaaand still getting positive feedback.

Possibility for a Naruto/Tekken Tag Tournament is looking good so far.

-sees a lawyer-

I do not own Naruto, Tekken, or any characters that are not an OC

-presses a button sending the lawyer through a trap door-

ON WITH THE SHOW

Chapter 3: Fun and Training?

Christie had just led Naruto to what she called a "nightclub" and he found himself having fun, for once in his life. But as soon as they walked in this rude biker looking dude kept making lewd comments about Christie and "taking her back to his place". Through it all Christie just smiled, but Naruto could tell she was getting annoyed with it all. About the third time the guy came around Naruto made a bold yet stupid move on his part.

"Hey dude why you messin' with my girlfriend," Naruto asked, in a very serious manner. Causing the biker to look between the two of them in fear and Christie to get a brief look of surprise on her face, before she decided to go along with it.

"Back off bub my boyfriend here," Christie stated, pointing her thumb at Naruto, "is in the King of Iron Fist tournament."

Now this caused the biker to get scared and he immediately backed off of Christie, apologizing profusely. When the biker left Christie smiled at Naruto, who gave her one of his trademark foxy grins.

"Oh hey look they got a karaoke machine," Christie announced, pointing over to a stage with a mic, "let's go do that baby."

Christie then dragged Naruto, who was blushing like crazy, over to the karaoke machine. When they got there Christie pushed Naruto onto the stage and smiled at him.

"Go on pick a song," Christie said with a bright smile on her face. Naruto sweated a little before he noticed a few buttons on the side of the machine and he began randomly pressing them.

'_Great,_' Naruto thought with enthusiasm, '_a song I know_.'

When the music started up Naruto tapped his foot to the beat then he began to sing.

_Define your meaning of War_

_To me it's what we do when we're bored_

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_

_And it makes me want more._

Now at this point one or two more people migrated over to the karaoke machine to listen to whoever it was that was singing.

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control_

_If it's a fight I'm ready to go_

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy_

_If you know what I already know._

Naruto looked up and noticed that a small group had migrated around the stage and when looked down he noticed Christie was making some room for something. Shrugging Naruto went back to singing.

_It's been a long time comin'_

_And the tables around_

_Cause one of us is goin' down_

_I'm not runnin' it's a little different now_

_Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down_

When Naruto looked down where Christie was he saw her dancing, and he almost found himself in a trance. Shaking it off Naruto got back to the song.

_Define your meanin' of fun_

_To me it's when we're getting' done_

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_

_So get ready for another one_

_Let's take trip down memory lane_

_The words circulate in my brain_

_You can treat this like another all I'm sayin'_

_IS don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain_

When Naruto stopped to catch his breath he almost didn't get it back when saw Christie's dancing get a little too sexy, which was evident by the number of guys drooling over her. Snapping out of his reverie he somehow managed to sing the rest of the song.

_It's been a long time comin'_

_And the tables' turned around_

_Cause one of us is goin' down_

_One of us is goin down_

_I'm not runnin' it's a little different now_

_Cause one of us is goin _

_One of us is goin down_

_This is hardly worth fightin' for_

_But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore_

_With my fist in your face and your face on the floor_

_It'll be a long time comin'_

_But you got the message now_

_Cause I was never goin'_

_Yeah you're the one that's goin down_

_One of us is goin' down_

_I'm not runnin' it's a little different now_

_Cause one of us is goin' down_

_One of us is goin' down._

_One of us is goin' down!_

Smiling to himself Naruto was content to watch Christie dance to the rhythm of the music, needless to say he was so entranced by watching Christie he almost forgot his name. About two hours, and a bunch of songs later, Naruto and Christie were laughing and stumbling out of the nightclub like a pair of drunken idiots. At that precise moment the biker and a couple of his friends were standing in front of them with wicked sneers that immediately sobered the two up.

"Now chica one last time," the biker growled out, "why don't you ditch your boyfriend and come party with a real man."

Sneering Naruto looked at Christie, who also looked a little disgusted by the biker, and waited for what her to give a signal.

"Get lost creep," Christie answered, the anger showing in her voice. The biker just chuckled evilly before motioning to his friends.

"Wrong answer," the biker said, as his friends moved forward cracking their knuckles, "lets see how great a fighter your boyfriend is."

The biker and his friends charged at Christie and Naruto, who immediately got into their respective fighting stances. When the bikers got close enough Naruto ducked down, planted his hands on the ground, and planted both his feet in the first biker's gut, causing the biker's eyes to roll back into his head and for him to be knocked out for the rest of the night. When the second biker tried to restrain Christie did a somersault ax kick to the top of his head knocking him out. Now seeing his predicament the leader biker stopped and put his hands up in surrender.

"Now now I was just messin' with ya," the biker said nervously, trying to find a way out of his situation. Naruto raised an eye brow and looked at Christie who shook her head, before they both punched the guy in his nose sending him to dreamland.

"You were amazing," Christie complimented in awe. Naruto just shrugged and looped his arm around Christie's and escorted her back to the hotel.

"Thanks Naruto," Christie said with a smile, "I had a good time."

"Yeah I did to," Naruto said smiling at Christie. Getting on her tiptoes Christie kissed Naruto on the cheek before sauntering to her room. Naruto stood there for a moment watching her leave before he decided to go to bed.

At the same time with Asuka...

Asuka was shocked at the scene that had just unfolded before her, because for as long as she had been in the King of Iron Fist tournament she had never seen Christie flirt with a guy that fast. Next her stomach began to boil as she clenched her fists, imagining beating the crap out of the Brazilian, especially for flirting with Naruto like that.

'_Wow_,' Asuka thought, catching the thought before it could go further, '_why the hell do I care if she flirts with him_?'

After about a good minute or two of trying to figure out why the hell she cared so much Asuka just decided to go to the gym.

Next Day...

Naruto and Lee were staring at the giant screen in the pavilion waiting to see who their next opponents would be. It was at that moment Jin Kazama decided to exit his manor.

"To those of you who one your matches congratulations are in order," Jin said, as his voice was amplified for the crowd to hear, " to those of you who didn't you may remain and watch the rest of the tournament."

At that moment the giant screen to the right of the balcony light up and half the names that had been on the board the first time greyed out and the rest of the names randomizedThe opponents for the next match were:

Rock Lee vs Hwoarang

Naruto Uzumaki vs Raven

Kazuya Mishima vs Lars Alexandersson

Julia Chang vs Lee Chaolan

Asuka Kazama vs Christie Monterio

Nina Williams vs King

Marcus Ryukyu vs winner of match 2

"You now have one day to prepare for your next opponent," Jin announced, before walking into his manor. Sighing Naruto began to wonder how to prepare for this Raven guy when he felt someome tap his shoulder. Turning around Naruto saw Itachi Uchiha, smiling at him, along with a guy who had weird orange dreadlocks, a deep tan to his skin like he spent most of his time in the sun, a white cord tied around his waist, green and yellow track pants, a green and yellow sleeveless shirt, green and yellow shoes, and white wristbands.

"Hey Itachi this Naruto," the man asked, looking at Itachi curiously while he pointed his thumb at Naruto.

" Yup that's Naruto," Itachi answered with pride, while the other man just smiled.

"My name's Eddy Gordo kid," Eddy said, extending his hand. Naruto just looked at him suspicously before shaking his hand and nodding.

"We're going to be helping you train for this tournament," Itachi explained.

"Well then lets get to it," Naruto said, as he followed his new mentors to where they would be training.

Well how do you like it?

What will happen with Eddy and Itachi training Naruto?

What's Jin's purpose behind the tournament?

And why is he so interested in Naruto?

Tune and find out!

Warning: This is in case this story does good enough to warrant me doing a Naruto/ Tekken Tag Tournament crossover.

Naruto and Christie as partners: entrance: Christie smiles and blows Naruto a kiss, while Naruto smiles.

Tag combo: Knock 'em dead : Christie kicks the opponent in the jaw while Naruto kicks them in the back. They both finish it off with a spinning ax kick.

Victory pose: Naruto hugs Christie from behind and puts his head on her shoulder. Christie puts one of her hands on the side of his head.

"Deveria ter ficado abaixo" Christie

"Should've stayed down" Naruto


	4. Round Two FIGHT!

So how goes the story so far?

What are the chances of me doing a Naruto/Tekken Tag Tournament crossover?

GREAT! so far.

-sees a horde of lawyers-

THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS STORY IS THE Ocs

-sends out a horde of Gun Jacks-

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 4: The big game

Itachi and Eddy had just lead Naruto to an old, abandoned gym with what looked like a mat, rusted barbells with weights, and practice dummys. Smirking Itachi turned to Naruto and held his arms out wide.

"Welcome to your new training dojo," Itachi proclaimed, Naruto just looked around and nodded calmly.

"So where do we start," Naruto asked, looking between the dummies and the weights. Itachi and Eddy just smirked before motioning Naruto over to the mat.

"We're going to start off with a sparring match," Itachi answered, "to gauge how well you handle different fighting styles."

Eddy immediately got into his fighting stance and Naruto got into his. Seeing that both were ready Itachi stepped into the middle of the mat and gave the signal to begin. At first the two just stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move. After staring Naruto down for a good two minutes Eddy ran at Naruto, planted both his hands on the ground, and tried to kick Naruto in the face with a high kick. Naruto grabbed the leg only to be surprised when Eddy took both his hands off the ground and spun, bringing his heel into Naruto's cheek. Releasing Eddy's leg Naruto began holding his jaw in pain, only to be knocked into the air when Eddy did a backflip and kicked Naruto right in the chin. Landing on his back Naruto thought he saw stars for a moment and just barely avoided the heel Eddy was bringing down on his nose. Getting up Naruto was trying to find a way to fight back when Eddy did a leg sweep, which he barely jumped over, and then turning it into another high kick, firmly connecting with Naruto's chin, again.

"What the hell kind of fighting style is that," Naruto asked, rubbing his face to relieve the pain.

"It's called Capoeira," Eddy answered, "it's basically a Brazilian Martial art."

Nodding Naruto got back into his fighting stance and tried to land a blow on Eddy, he found it harder than staying on Gamabunta's back. When he went to do a sweep kick Eddy jumped over it with his stomach being parallel to the ground. Landing on his left foot Eddy spun again and both his heels landed in Naruto's right leg. It was at this moment Itachi decided to end the sparring match.

"All right that's enough," Itachi declared to the two fighters. Smiling Eddy backed off the mat and sat on the weight bench, while Naruto got up holding his leg.

"Man that Capoeira stuff hurts," Naruto exclaimed, holding his leg as he limped off the mat. Itachi just shook his head and sighed.

"Well you obviously can't defend yourself where Capoeira is concerned so lets hope that all the Capoeira fighters loose," Itachi stated.

"Shouldn't be too hard the only one left is Christie," Eddy stated, leaning against the bar. Needless to say that statement caused a bit of a shock for Naruto.

"Christie knows Capoeira," Naruto asked, to which Eddy just nodded.

"She should I taught her," Eddy explained, this caused a determined glint to come to Naruto's eyes as he stepped back onto the mat.

"Let's go," Naruto exclaimed, Itachi just sighed before looking at Eddy, who shrugged but got on the mat.

Meanwhile with Asuka...

'_**BAM**_' went another blow to the punching bag as Asuka nearly tore a hole in it from picturing Christie's face, which for some odd reason made her angrier. Sending a roundhouse kick to the bag Asuka split it open like a knife cutting through a plastic bag. Growling Asuka went to find another bag while she seethed in anger.

'_Why the hell am I angry_,' Asuka thought, and then a mental picture of Naruto popped in her mind. The mental picture of Naruto seemed to soothe Asuka's anger before confusion set in.

'_Why do I care so much about Naruto_,' Asuka thought wearily as she leaned against a wall.

Meanwhile with Christie...

Christie had just gone through another routine of her Capoeira and had decided to take a break when her mind flashed to Naruto. Smiling she began thinking of having Naruto as an actual boyfriend until she shook it off.

'_Come on Christie remember why you're here_,' Christie thought to herself as she got back to training.

Back with Naruto...

It was about two hours later and Naruto had somehow developed a number of defensive moves and counterattacks to Capoeira and was trying to find a way to fight back against Raven when he saw Asuka, looking lost and confused.

"Hey Asuka what brings you around here," Naruto asked, startling the poor girl.

"Oh hey Naruto," Asuka greeted, " I was looking for you."

Nodding Naruto smiled at Asuka causing the girl to blush, though she didn't know it.

"I was just training to fight Raven," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Guessing it's not going well," Asuka asked concerned, Naruto just shook his head.

"Not as well as I planned," Naruto answered, pouting for a bit Asuka grabbed Naruto by the wrist and led him to a peaceful Japanese-style garden. Looking a bit confused Naruto was about to ask a question but Asuka beat him to it.

"The first step to beating a guy like Raven is to find peace within yourself," Asuka explained, nodding Naruto then began to go into a meditative state. Imagine where that led him.

In Naruto's Mindscape...

Naruto was standing in front of a giant cage that had a pair of malicious red eyes behind the bars.

"**So my jailer we meet again**," the Kyubi said in a loud thundering voice. Naruto just glared at the Kyubi some more before saying his response.

"And if I had my way it would've been a lot longer," Naruto said, never letting his gaze waver. The Kyubi just chuckled darkly as Naruto glared at him some more.

"**So the Kazama girl suggested you find peace**," the Kyubi asked mockingly, "**While I reside within you there will be no peace**."

Now neither one of the two knew what made Naruto laugh next all they knew was that Naruto was laughing like he heard a joke, before he walked out of the room leaving a enraged Kyubi. Now at first Naruto didn't know what to look for so he just opened as many doors as he could, some were just so bad they would've made the Kyubi seem like a saint. Until he got a door that was different from the other rusted metal ones. This door was light blue with chipping paint, a faded brass door knob, and a window that looked like someone threw a rock through it. Opening the door Naruto for once in his life felt at peace with everything.

Real World...

Asuka was beginning to worry Naruto had gone inside his mind ten minutes ago and he still wasn't showing any signs of coming out any time soon. Just as Asuka was about to try and shake Naruto out of it Naruto's flew open with his eye color being a lighter shade of blue then they were before. Stretching his muscles Naruto began punching the air rapidly, then he switched to kicks, and he ended it off with combos. Smiling at the end of it Naruto turned to Asuka with a big smile on his face, causing the girl to blush.

"Thanks Asuka," Naruto said before walking back to Itachi and Eddy and finishing off the day with another sparring match.

Next Day...

Naruto was standing in what looked like a rain forest when Raven appeared from the trees. The guy had blonde hair, a X shaped scar on his face, a pair of sunglasses obscuring his eyes, his skin was chocolate brown color, and he was wearing a black and gold sleeveless top, black pants, and black boots.

"Round One," said the female over the speakers, "Get Ready...FIGHT!"

Naruto took up his new taijutsu stance, which had one hand running parallel to his body and the hand in a supportive kind of manner, and Raven took his, which had his left hand extended with his fingers slightly curled and his right hand back near his head with two fingers extended. After they got into their stances Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them with the iris being a lighter blue. Running at full speed Raven went for a snap kick only for Naruto to jump behind the kick and deliver one to the Raven's back. Raven stumbled a little before he turned around and tried to do a palm strike to Naruto's chest. Naruto grabbed Raven's outstrecthed arm and delivered a palm strike of his own to Raven's abdomen. Doubling over Raven began coughing until he was met with a heel drop to the back of the head. Somehow managing to get up Raven shook his head and began throwing a rapid series of palm strikes and kicks at Naruto, who began dodging them like they were nothing. After Raven tried to do a double palm strike to Naruto's chest Naruto swiped Raven's hands aside and delivered a double palm strike to Raven's chest, sending the fighter to the ground.

"Round One Winner Naruto Uzumaki," The voice said over the speakers.

Back in Konoha...

Everyone was gathered around a plasma screen TV at the Uchiha Compound, because of the size of the crowd which now had Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, TenTen, and Shino, and the reaction to Naruto's fight was a mixture of shock, pride, and awe.

"Since when did Naruto fight like that," Ino asked in complete shock. Everyone either shrugged or just ignored her.

"Man I gotta take some lessons from him when he gets back," Kiba said, in complete awe of Naruto's new fighting prowess.

"I agree," Choji said, passing a bowl of popcorn to Kakashi.

With Jin...

'_It would seem my cousin has taught you well Naruto Uzumaki_,' Jin thought as he viewed the footage, '_Maybe a little too well_.'

Back with Naruto...

Raven had just gotten up and was trying to catch his second wind, when a question came to his mind.

"What elemental country do you hail from," Raven asked.

"Fire country," Naruto answered, slightly confused on Raven's question. But before either could ask another question the announcer came back over the speakers.

"Round Two," The voice announced, "Get Ready...Fight!"

Deciding to wait Raven stayed in his spot and stared Naruto down, while Naruto took up a new fight stance, that had a open palm pointed at Raven and a fist back close to Naruto's head. Charging at the same time the two began a rapid series of attacks, counterattacks, parries, and throws. The deciding factor came when Raven tried to do a leg sweep and Naruto jumped over it, much like Eddy had done to him, and delivered a kick to the back of Raven's head. When Raven got up Naruto kicked him into the air, jumped up to his level, and kicked Raven in the stomach, the left arm, the right leg, punched him in his chest, and did a hammer blow to the top of Raven's head, forming a crater when Raven hit the ground.

"Ryu Rendan," Naruto shouted as he touched down.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki," the voice announced.

"That was a tough one," Naruto said, with a smile on his face. Naruto then picked Raven up and shunshined them to the hospital.

So how did you like Naruto's fight with Raven?

What does Kyubi have in store for Naruto?

What new capabilities has Naruto unlocked?

Who won round two?

Tune in and find out.

Warning this part is in case this story does good enough to warrant me doing a Naruto/Tekken Tag Tournament Crossover.

Kyubi and Devil Jin as partners: Entrance: Kyubi growls and Devil Jin sneers cracking his knuckles and his neck.

Tag Combo: Bloodline Devastator: Devil Jin powers up his laser while Kyubi readies his Menacing Ball and they both fire at the same time.

Victory Pose: Kyubi and Devil Jin sneer before saying simultaneously.

"You were foolish to stand in our way," Kyubi and Devil Jin.


	5. Asuka vs Christie and Naruto vs Heihachi

So now the poll is officially closed and the pairing is...

-a drum roll sounds out of no where-

You'll find out later. :-)

-a resounding groan is heard-

-sees a lawyer with a tattered suit and briefcase-

I do not own Naruto or Tekken

-Roger Jr. beats the crap out of him-

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 5: Round Two winners and Next round fighters

Asuka and Christie were staring each other down, Asuka with a hateful glare and Christie just barely keeping her anger in check.

"Round One," the announcer said over the speakers, "Get Ready...FIGHT!"

Immediately Asuka charged at Christie and swung at her in anger and Christie just leaned back a little and turned it into a somersault kick. Stumbling back Asuka launched a kick at the Brazilian and knocked her to the ground. Thinking fast Christie spun her body in a circle once, with her hand on the ground, and almost kicked Asuka in the chin before Asuka grabbed Christie's leg and threw her across the arena. Quickly getting up Christie narrowly avoided a devastating kick to the ribs.

"Whoa girl what got you so pissed off," Christie asked, barely dodging a punch that would have broken her nose.

"What is going on between you and Naruto," Asuka asked between clenched teeth. All Christie could do was sigh at the question, because in all honesty she didn't even know.

"I wish I knew," Christie answered glumly. Deciding to put the subject of Naruto off to the side, for now anyway, Christie ducked under a punch Asuka had sent at her and did three spinning heel kicks to Asuka's face, causing the poor girl to land on the ground in pain.

"Round One winner," the voice said over the announcement, "Christie Montiero."

Now when Asuka got up she felt a mixture of rage and disappointment at the fact she let Christie beat her.

"Get Ready for Round Two," the voice announced over the speakers, immediately Asuka and Christie got into their respective fighting stances, "Get Ready FIGHT!"

With Naruto and Raven...

Naruto was sitting in the waiting area when Itachi and Eddy showed up congratulating him on a awesome match. About a minute later a nurse walked out of the Emergency room.

"Which one of you is Naruto Uzumaki," the nurse asked.

"I am," Naruto announced walking forward. The nurse began rubbing her head, getting rid of any sweat that was one her forehead.

"Raven is going to make it," the nurse said, causing a spark of hope to rise inside Naruto, but her next statement dashed any hopes he had, "but due to the extent of his injuries he may never be a ninja again."

Looking at the ground glumly Naruto sat in one of the chairs, about thirty seconds later Naruto began beating the walls till his knuckles were bleeding. Running out of the room Naruto began beating one of the concrete pillars. When he finally stopped beating the concrete pillar there was a crack in the pillar and Naruto could barely feel his fingers.

"Well well this is the great Naruto Uzumaki," said a gruff, elderly voice off to Naruto's left. Turning quickly Naruto saw a elderly man with no hair on top of his head, but it formed into two points on the side of his head, a handle bar mustache, a black gi robe, black karate bottoms, red armbands, and what sounded like metal sandals.

"Who are you," Naruto asked glumly, with just a hint of anger in his voice. The old man just chuckled before answering.

"I am Heihachi Mishima," the old man announced, like Naruto should be in awe of him, Naruto just snorted before walking past Heihachi.

Back with Asuka and Christie...

So far the fight between Asuka and Christie had been nothing short of explosive, they had successfully caved the floor in and were fighting on the flooded ground floor and neither one was showing any sign of stopping anytime soon. Just as time was about to run out on the match Asuka landed the finishing blow delivering a quick punch to Christie's exposed torso.

"Round Two Winner," announced the voice over the loud speakers, "Asuka Kazama."

This time it was Christie's turn to be frustrated with herself for being beaten while Asuka stood there smug. Then Christie decided to do something that, she thought, would get under Asuka's skin.

"What's the matter Asuka worried I'll take Naruto," Christie asked with a smirk on her face. Her plan worked because the minute she said it Asuka's face went bright red and she got a angry look on her face, just before she got a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh and maybe you want to see how he is between the sheets," Asuka said manically. Needless to say Christie was blushing so bright a red she could pass for a stop light.

"Final Round," said the voice over the speakers, "FIGHT!"

Back with Naruto...

Naruto was sitting next to Itachi and Eddy in the waiting room when Heihachi walked in and glared at Itachi and Eddy, before he turned to Naruto.

"Mr. Uzumaki I have a proposition for you," Heihachi requested, only to see Naruto look at the door to the operating room and look back at the ground. Now Heihachi got pissed and began charging his fists with electricity and punched Naruto in the back of the head. Now when Naruto picked himself off the ground he glared at Heihachi with all the malice he could muster, but to his surprise all Heihachi did was chuckle.

"Now that's the Naruto Uzumaki I've heard about," Heihachi chuckled loudly. But what surprised him when he got and punched Heihachi square in the face, sending the old man into a wall. Needless to say Heihachi climbed out of the hole and laughed.

"Such raw power," Heihachi said before waving to the door, "but if you wish to continue this we must take it outside."

Back with Christie and Asuka...

Both of Asuka and Christie were running on fumes and they both thought they would win. Now as they stood apart, panting heavily that they charged, putting all there rage towards each other, all there desperation, and all the desperation they had for Naruto to notice them. Their fists connected with each others face at the same time and they both flew back two feet.

"Double KO," the voice announced over the speakers. Now they both thought Naruto would be disappointed in them for not winning.

On top of the hospital roof...

Heihachi stood across the roof from Naruto, who had a fierce look in his eyes, and Itachi and Eddy stood off to the side, ready to intervene if necessary.

"Ready," Itachi asked each of the competitors, who both nodded, "FIGHT!"

Naruto immediately charged at Heihachi who Spartan kicked Naruto squarely in the chest, and sent him flying across the roof. Naruto immediately got up and instead he waited for Heihachi to move. After a whole minute of standing there staring each other down Naruto, once again, charged at Heihachi and punched him in the stomach, causing Heihachi to grunt, and then he headbutted Heihachi as hard as he could. Causing Heihachi to clutch his head.

With Asuka and Christie...

Asuka and Christie had just gotten into a fresh change of clothes and were on the metro to the hospital, which, if by any indication, was where Naruto would be because of the injuries Raven more than likely sustained during the fight. But when they got there they saw what looked like lightning constantly moving across the roof.

"That's strange," exclaimed Christie as she looked to the heavens, " there's not a cloud in the sky."

Then the answer behind the lightning hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Naruto," they both shouted as they ran up to the roof of the hospital.

With Naruto and Heihachi, about twenty minutes earlier...

'_His skills are a little unrefined_,' Heihachi thought, as he ducked another punch from Naruto, '_ but he his good_.'

The fight between Heihachi and Naruto was getting fierce, they both had numerous scars, bruises, and they both probably had a broken bone or two, and now Heihachi was charging his punches and kicks were being charged with electricity. Once again they broke apart, both of them were panting heavily, just before they charged at each other again, this time it was only one of them that was sent flying. When Christie and Asuka got to the top of the hospital they saw Heihachi laying flat on his back with Naruto looking down at his fist in surprise.

"What just happened," Christie asked in complete confusion.

"I don't know," Itachi answered, completely dumb struck, "one minute Heihachi's dodging a punch from Naruto the next he's blasted by a strong gust of wind."

All the other four there could was stand and stare in complete shock at the scene before them. Heihachi Mishima, the founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu, father of Kazuya Mishima, and grandfather to Jin Kazama, was laying flat on his back panting for air.

"Well good thing we're near a hospital," Itachi sighed, before he and Eddy picked up Heihachi and carried him into the hospital.

Back in Konoha...

Tsunade was sitting across from Kakashi at a local restaurant when Might Guy and Kurenai Yuhi walked in.

"So Kakashi my youthful rival how goes Naruto's mission," Gai asked, flashing a Nice Guy pose, Kakashi just ignored it.

"He's made it to the third round," Kakashi answered calmly.

"OK I bet 200 ryu that if Naruto and Lee fight my student will win," Guy announced loudly.

"I'll take that bet," Tsunade replied, shaking Guy's hand.

Next day...

All the remaining combatants were standing in the plaza as Jin Kazama walked out of the ground floor door to a raised platform.

"To all of you who made it this far I congratulate you," Jin announced over the microphone, " Now we must see who your opponent will be for the next round."

3rd round Match ups

Rock Lee vs Naruto Uzumaki

Marcus Ryuku vs Nina Williams

King vs Hwoarang

Kazuya Mishima vs Lee Chaolan

"I will give you a single day to rest, train, and prepare," Jin said, before walking back into the building. Once the announcement was over Naruto looked at Lee and smiled.

"Well Lee it seems we finally get to figure out which one of us is better," Naruto said, the grin never leaving his face.

"Yosh it seems I will need to train twice as hard if I wish to defeat you Naruto," Rock Lee announced before running off. Just as Naruto was about to head to the training dojo he turned and saw a group of very familiar faces.

"Hey Naruto," Raven greeted, standing on a pair of crutches, "i hear you need a few more trainers."

When Naruto looked to the left and right of Raven he saw Heihachi Mishima, Asuka Kazama, Christie Monterio, and Yamato.

"Well what are we doing standing around here," Heihachi asked gruffly, "lets go to your dojo."

What's with all the new trainers?

Who will win Naruto's heart?

Who shall win the Semi-Finals?

Who will come out on top between Naruto and Lee?

Tune in and find out.

P.S. Because internet is out at my house updates will not be as quick.

Warning: This is incase this story does well enough to warrant me doing a Naruto/Tekken Tag Tournament crossover.

Naruto and Heihachi as partners: Entrance: Heihachi has his arms crossed over his chest and is smiling while Naruto is stretching his arms.

Partner Move: Lightning Blitz: Heihachi charges his fists with electricity and punches the person then Naruto uses a punched powered by air to knock them back and both charge their fists with their respective element and punch the person at the same time.

Victory Pose: Heihachi is patting Naruto on the head and Naruto smiles.

"We beat them Oji-san." Naruto.

-Heihachi looks surprised.-

"I guess we did." Heihachi.


	6. Chapter 6

I realize I've been neglecting my stories, and I should feel bad.

But the truth is I'm just lacking any real motivation to finish them.

Well I'm going to update this story.

Seeing as how u people want to know who Naruto is paired with.

SO ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 5: A ball…

When they got back to the dojo all Heihachi did was grunt in disgust and then he began moving between the equipment and looking it over. Sighing Itachi and Naruto walked over to the sparring mat and began trying to formulate a strategy to defeat Lee with, when Christie and Asuka walked in. After thirty minutes or so of Itachi and Naruto sparring, a strange man in a wide brimmed hat and a business suit walked in and acted like he was clearing his throat. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the man.

"Master Kazama requests the presence of the fighter known as Uzumaki Naruto at a gala tonight he is having," the man announced in a gravelly voice, "and he can bring anyone he wants as his guests."

After that the guy left and everyone looked at the exit with bug eyes.

"Everyone who thought that guy was creepy say aye," Naruto said aloud, and everyone sounded back with a loud "Aye". It was then Naruto turned and saw a maniacal smirk on the faces of Asuka and Christie.

"My boy you are about to be introduced to the worst enemy of all men everywhere," Heihachi said, looking over his shoulder.  
"Really what's that," Naruto asked inquisitively.

"A woman going shopping," Heihachi said with a smirk on his face. As if on cue Asuka and Christie grabbed Naruto and ran off. Heihachi smirked and began writing down all the equipment he intended to replace.

Later that evening…

Naruto was dress in a three piece suit with a orange tie, standing next to Itachi and Eddie, who were also wearing three piece suits, though Itachi was wearing a crimson tie and Eddie was wearing a green one. Grunting Naruto was wanting so bad to take the suit off and get into his normal clothes, however all thoughts of that were immediately rammed to the back burner when he saw the dresses the girls had settled for wearing, though they had bought twenty dresses a piece. Christie was wearing a strapless purple dress that was low cut in the front, revealing just enough cleavage to be distracting but not enough that it made her seem like a call girl, the dress had slit running up to her mid-thigh, showing a tantalizing amount of leg, and she was wearing purple high heels with straps that stopped just above her ankle. Asuka had chosen to be the more modest of the two by wearing a silver dress with two straps crossing over her collarbone and just below her shoulders in the back, a small slit stopping just below the knee, silver fingerless opera gloves, and she was wearing silver heels that were low enough that she wasn't stumbling all over the place. Once the guys picked their jaws up off the ground they were ready to set out, however Naruto stopped and ran over to Heihachi.

"Hey old man ain't ya gonna join us," Naruto asked, looking at Heihachi puzzled when he chuckled.

"Put me, Kazuya, and Jin in the same and you'll be lucky to have a building left," Heihachi stated calmly.

"Why's that," Naruto asked curiously, wondering why a family wouldn't try to get together any chance it got.

"Let's just say family reunions aren't exactly happy moments in our family," Heihachi stated, just before Naruto got dragged into a waiting limo by Asuka and Christie. One limo ride later the groups of five were standing in front of a lavishly decorated mansion of sorts. Getting out the group was immediately escorted inside to an even more lavishly decorated ball room.

"I'll give this Jin guy one thing," Naruto commented, "He certainly knows how to decorate with style."

"That's my cousin alright," Asuka replied, just as a slow song came on over the speakers. It was also at that time that Naruto felt a cold chill begin crawl up his spine, slowly looking over his shoulder he saw that Christie had a evil grin on her face. It was also at this point that Asuka stepped in.

"It's my turn to dance with him," Asuka stated, Christie looked ready to protest until Naruto quickly performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which shocked Eddie, Christie, and Asuka when an exact copy of Naruto appeared out of nowhere. Not wasting anytime, once the shock of Naruto being able to make a clone of himself wore off, they scrambled to grab one of the Naruto's to use as a dance partner. Asuka had somehow managed to get the real one, while Christie wound up with the clone.

"So Asuka why do you keep coming to these tournaments," Naruto asked as he placed a hand gently on her waist and gently clasped her hand in his as they slowly danced in a lazy circle.

"Well when I first entered the tournament was to avenge my father," Asuka answered somewhat nostalgically; "some Chinese guy beat his students into unconsciousness and beat my father to the point of putting him in the hospital. After that I guess it was just because I like to fight."

Naruto gave a light chuckle, and then another thought crossed his mind.

"How'd Christie ever managed to get you into a dress," Naruto asked, wondering how the self-proclaimed "Tomboy from hell" ever got put into a dress in the first place. In that moment Asuka's face flushed red.

"What maybe I like dressing up once in a while," Asuka shouted, at this moment Naruto cringed, expecting to be knocked into or through a wall. However someone tapped him on his shoulder, turning Naruto saw a man who could have passed for handsome by any standard, though the near permanent scowl on his face kind of offset that, making him almost unapproachable.

"Asuka mind if I borrow your date for a moment," the man asked, his voice sounding cold.

"Sure Jin," Asuka answered, sadness creeping into her voice. With that Jin firmly placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and guided him off the dance floor, but not before Naruto stealthily made a Shadow Clone for Asuka to dance with.

Meanwhile with a mysterious woman on the other side of the room…

The woman sat and watched as Jin lead one of the new fighters in this year's tournament off the dance floor. A prophecy the elder of her tribe had spoken was permanently engraved in her mind till it came about.

'_The two devils shall do battle and the prisoner of the tomb shall be set free_,' the elder said, her eyes glazed over from connecting with the spirits, '_the world shall burn with his release, unless the fox's prison and the young devil step forth to do battle with him_.'

Of the identity of the two devils she was certain, they could be no other then Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima, but of the identity of the fox's prison, she had nothing to go on. Having seen enough she faded into the shadows and disappeared, to further observe the happenings of the tournament until she found out the identity of the fox's prison.

Meanwhile, back at the gym…

Heihachi was standing in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror with a look of disgust. How had he, once the strongest man in the world fallen to depending on a boy. He growled in anger, just before he punched the mirror, shattering it into pieces.

"I will use this boy to regain control of my company, and crush my arrogant brat of a son and my ungrateful grandson," Heihachi said, looking at his shattered reflection in pure hatred.

Sorry people but I'm gonna cut it short here….cuz I got nothing.

Sorry that it isn't doesn't match how long you people have been waiting for it. Q~Q

-is ready to commit sepukku-

Review and I shall not commit suicide to recover my honor. T^T


End file.
